Nadie Como Tu
by Grissina
Summary: Su hijo se ha casado, y Hanamichi hace balance de su vida hasta ese momento. Songfik. Shonen ai


**..··..NADIE COMO TU..··..**

Duermes a mi lado. Tu respiración es tranquila, pausada. Ayer fue un día muy especial. Nuestro pequeño dejó de ser nuestro pequeño. Se que será feliz con la chiquilla esa. Al final de la boda, cuando ya nadie quedaba, todos se habían ido, te me acercaste por atrás, y me susurraste:

-Se acabó.

-Otra vez solos, tu y yo.

-Lo extrañaré más de lo que nunca pensé.

-Lo se. Al final no fuimos tan malos padres, verdad?

-Tuvimos suerte con él.

-Él tuvo suerte con nosotros.

-Idiota.

-Que? Es cierto¿que más hubiera podido desear que tener de papas a un genio como yo, y a ti?

-Hazme un favor, Hana- Me miraste - No cambies nunca.- Y me besaste como siempre lo haces. Mis labios se curvaron y sonreí.

_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
_

_Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.  
_

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
_

_Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

Los rayos de la luna entran por el ventanal, el aire mueve las cortinas, y tu pelo. Es una noche cálida. Recuerdo nuestros primeros tiempos. Cuando te conocí, recuerdas que creí odiarte? Me costó lo mío entender que en realidad tu forma de ser me atraía, no te odiaba, te envidiaba por ser mejor jugador que yo, por ser capaz de templar tus nervios en cualquier situación, por eso intentaba sacarte de quicio cada vez que podía. Has de reconocer que eso si se me daba bien. Pero luego crecimos, y nos dimos cuenta que necesitábamos estar juntos. Mi vida sin ti no era completa, por eso te seguí hasta el otro lado del mundo. Tu sueño era llegar a la NBA y lo conseguiste mi amor.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
_

_Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

Luego llego nuestro pequeño a nuestra vida. Aún no se como lo hicimos, pero logramos hacer de él un hombre maravilloso. El día que se graduó creí que mi pecho estallaría de orgullo y emoción. Y tu estabas a mi lado:

- Él ha sido lo mejor que hemos hecho juntos.- me dijiste. Creo que estabas más emocionado que yo. Así que te abrazaste a mi con todas tus fuerzas. Y con tu cabeza en mi pecho, pude oler tu perfume, ese olor que ha pasado a ser parte de mi mismo. Y, es en momentos como ese, que vuelvo a sentir las mil emociones que me recorrieron el día que me dijiste que me amabas, han pasado mucho años desde ese día, y sin embargo nuestro amor no ha bajado en intensidad.

Aunque hemos tenido nuestras pequeñas crisis. La última cuando descubriste tu primer pelo blanco. Te entró pánico. Sentiste que nos hacíamos viejos, que la edad no perdona, y que los días de juventud se estaban acabando. Tuve que aprender a tener paciencia contigo esos días. Siento en el alma haberte hecho sufrir, pero de veras creíste que volviendo a hacer todo lo que hacíamos de jovencitos, volveríamos a sentirnos jóvenes otra vez? He de reconocer que algunas de las locuras que cometimos esos días fueron divertidas, y quizás podríamos repetirlas de vez en cuando. Pero suerte que supiste reaccionar a tiempo. Creo que mi idea de volver a reunir mi Gundam fue lo que te hizo ver que las cosas se nos estaban escapando de las manos.

_Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
_

_Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
_

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
_

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
_

_Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y Solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

O Dios, eres hermoso. Más cada día que pasa. Has cambiado poco, a veces me pregunto si no has tomado alguna poción de juventud eterna, lo único que denota tu edad es tu pelo, antaño negro como la noche, ahora gris perla. Pero sabes que me encanta, te da un aire de aristócrata, de sabio, y de guapo que cada vez que te miro me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Yo en cambio he envejecido, mi rostro se ha llenado de arrugas, y aunque mi cuerpo sigue siendo atlético, mi piel ya no es tersa como antes. Solo mi pelo permanece impasible a la edad, sigue tan rojo como siempre.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
_

_Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

Tengo todo lo que se puede pedir. Cuando nos mudamos por primera vez a estados unidos, creí por un momento que todo se me vendría enzima. Necesitaba hacer algo mientras tu hacías realidad tu sueño. Así que empecé una aventura, la segunda de mi vida, mi empresa. Nunca pensé que todo llegara a funcionar tan bien. Los primeros años fueron los mejores, crear la empresa des de cero, hacerme un lugar en ese sector tan competitivo. Ir ganando poco a poco terreno a los demás competidores del mercado, y todo salido de mi. Aunque suerte tuve de tu apoyo, porque de no haber estado tu ahí lo habría dejado, hubo momentos muy malos. Pero tu siempre estuviste a mi lado. Cuando las cosas se pusieron malas de verdad, supiste ayudarme. Me alejaste de todo por unos días, inventaste una excusa para llevarme de viaje, y conseguiste hacerme olvidar los problemas laborales. Cuando volvimos estaba tan bien conmigo mismo, que tuve suficientes fuerzas para seguir adelante.

_Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir._

El día que dejaste el baloncesto profesional tu mundo se vino abajo. Por eso volvimos a casa. Pero la suerte nos sonrió otra vez, y ahora eres el seleccionador de la selección de Japón. En dos días nos vamos a Grecia, os habéis clasificado para la olimpiadas, y por supuesto no me separaré de ti, ni del equipo, después de todo soy tu marido, y el patrocinador.

Y nuestro hijo, recuerdas cuando intentamos hacerle entrar en el equipo? Creo que nunca le gustó el baloncesto porque era lo que te mantenía más alejado de casa. Cuando dijo que quería hacer otro deporte nunca pensé que elegiría la gimnasia. No ha seguido nuestros pasos, ni los tuyos ni los míos. Ahora es un arquitecto, estás casado con la hija de nuestros amigos Miyagi, y antes que volvamos de Grecia ellos ya se habrán mudado de Japón a Italia. Porque puñetas tienen que ir tan lejos? Le echaré de menos, pero no podemos retenelos aquí, al fin y al cabo nosotros éramos más jóvenes cuando nos marchamos hacia el nuevo mundo.

Cuando los juegos acaben me has prometido ir a visitarles, Grecia queda al lado de Italia. Sabes que no podré vivir mucho tiempo sin verle. Para mi siempre será mi pequeño, nuestro pequeño.

- Hana- te has despertado. – Que haces?-

- Pienso en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. En las cosas que hemos vivido

- Y las que nos quedan por vivir- Me miras con esos ojazos azules que tienes. Y me sonríes pícaro.

- Oye, tu me escondes algo verdad?

- Muchas cosas mi amor, ya lo sabes.- Y mes besas para hacerme callar. Se que me escondes algo, pero también se que no me lo dirás. Aún así no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerte mío otra vez. – Mmmm Hana para, tengo que dormir.

- Tu empezaste- te reprocho- además eres un zorrito dormilón, que no has visto que ya se está haciendo de día?.- Así que sigo besándote, acariciándote, y como ya sabía que pasaría tu me devuelves todo ese amor con creces. Eres el amante más pasional, ferviente, delicado, tierno, sincero, y alocado que jamás pude imaginar. Contigo he hecho cosas que ni siquiera sabia que podían hacerse. Siempre has sabido como hacerme vibrar, dónde tocar, dónde besar, dónde acariciar. Nunca hemos dejado que la pasión muriera, y des de luego no va ser ahora cuando esto empiece a suceder. No si puedo evitarlo. Y creo que me entendiste.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
_

_Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará._

**Grissina**  
Sant vicenç de Castellet  
Agost 2004

La canción es Nadie como tu, del grupo "la Oreja de Van Gohg". Quienes tienen todos sus derechos. Tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes, creados por Takehiko Inoue, aunque los he modificado a mi placer, como tanto otros han hecho antes que yo, y solo espero que los cambios en sus verdaderas historias, y sus personalidades hayan sido de vuestro agrado.


End file.
